crimson thorn and lazarus: the one winged souls
by Rawk Star Lite
Summary: Behind the shadows there are two wandering souls, who make the most unlikely heros. What is the connection that binds them to the salvation of our future? Will Crimson be able to fight from the evil that is trying to take over her? A vampire and a man


*Disclaimer- this story is pure fiction. It never happened and it never will. Please review whether they are good or bad. Thanks!*  
  
CRIMSON THORN AND LAZARUS: THE ONE WINGED SOULS  
  
Chapter 1: The Devil's Child  
  
He ran faster, the beat of his heart accelerating making him breathe so hard that it hurt with every inhalation of air. He looked back no one was in sight.  
  
'Am I going crazy' he thought to himself. "I must be! I must be!," he said aloud. He shook his head vigorously trying to take the images he had just seen out of his head. He slowly stopped running and collapsed on the ground exhausted.  
  
He tried gaining his composure but to no luck he was still in shock. At that moment he froze at the sound of footsteps slowly coming in his direction. He looked around nervously, frantically but found nothing around him.  
  
"Did you really think you'd get away from me?" a voice came from behind the shadows of the alley.  
  
The man turned towards the direction of the voice. A figure started to appear as it kept approaching slowly. The moonlight touched her pale skin letting him see her once again. The same ghostly figure he had seen stalking him a few blocks away. Her red lips curved, smiling she was getting satisfaction from his frightened reaction.  
  
"Who..who are you?" his voice quivered as he clumsily tried getting off the ground. When he fell back down and lifted his head he noticed she was now only 5 feet away.  
  
She laughed hysterically at him and purposely as well allowing him to see her canines.  
  
"Yo.You're the devil's child or some sort of minion, aren't you? He said while choking on his own saliva in between words.  
  
"If that is what you believe I am! Then why yes, yes I am" she laughed once more.  
  
He tried to get up and run away again but she was too quick. She had already grasped him around the neck before he had taken his first step to run.  
  
"What do . You. plan to do with me?" he said struggling to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"I bet you already know the answer to that" she said her mouth getting closer to his neck until he could feel her breathing. She exposed her fangs once more and dug them deep into his throat.  
  
The blood got her warm and gave her the energy she hadn't felt for days. She had not fed for weeks because she had been trying to find the perfect meal.  
  
She felt his body becoming cold and weak, quite opposite to what she was feeling. Next came the part she always hated. Her victim's memories came pouring onto her. She saw him as a child, his family, his drunken father. It was his third birthday but he spent most of his day hiding from him because father had had too much to drink. Next came bright flashes. Now he was a bit older maybe in high school He was the outcast in the back row being bullied by two guys next to him. He went on top of the guy and punched him repeatedly. FLASHES. He watches his mother get beaten repeatedly by his father but he just sits there and watches from the top of the stairs. No feelings standing there with a cold expression. FLASHES OF LIGHT. Now he is a man. Maybe late 30's He stalks a young female waiting for the right time to attack. He attacks her from behind and continuously stabs her in the chest. He does this without feelings or regrets. FLASHES OF LIGHT. He lures young children kidnapping them and putting them in his cellar where they stay to die alone. FLASHES. Now he is the age he is now. Early 50's he murders and...  
  
She bites harder with anger. She wants these memories to stop. She knows she should stop before his heart stops beating but at this moment she is filled with rage. Finally she forces herself away from his neck by yelling out "STOP!"  
  
There is blood dripping from her mouth. Tears of anger form from his awful memories. The many crimes he had committed.  
  
"Don't you see" she said looking him straight in the eyes "You've become your father. You've become worse than your father" she said feeling herself get sick. She felt like throwing up.  
  
Tears now formed in his eyes. He was really feeling weak. He thought he was going to die. He closed his eyes. She knew he wasn't dead, she could hear his heart still thumping. She picked him up easily and ran through the shadows.  
  
She dropped him off near a police station. She reached into the pockets of her trench coat. There she pulled out a rose. She smelled it; it helped her ignore the stench of this man. She thought angrily about the innocent lives he had taken. She tore the pedals off and left the stem. She placed the thorny stem on the ground next to his body. That had become her signature. She wasn't sure why she did it every time but her thoughts were distracted by a police officer who had just stepped out. She ran away before he could spot her. Leaving no trace that she had been there except for the thorned rose stem and the bite marks left on his neck.  
  
The police officer ran towards the man on the ground.  
  
"Sir is you alright?" the police officer said running towards the body.  
  
He halted at once recognizing who he was. Anybody would have recognized him. He was on the headlines of every newspaper. He was number one on the most wanted list. He was a serial killer who had gruesomely murdered more than 47 women and children. The police officer was in shock, he was frozen but quickly got his hand cuffs out and cuffed him. Not speaking still in shock  
  
The man lying on the ground broke the silence in half words  
  
"I.. ne... need..an..am.ambulance" 


End file.
